Ron Screws Up
by femslash-writer
Summary: Ron cheats on Hermione with Lavender Brown. Hermione goes to the only place she has ever felt safe, and she ends up in the arms of the woman she really loves. Beta: Adrianna-Rossetti. Femslash Prompt Ficathon on my dreamwidth account!


**Title: Ron Screws Up**

**Rating: NC-17 (M)**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Minerva/Hermione**

**Prompt(s): n/a**

**Beta: Adrianna-Rossetti**

**Summary: Ron cheats on Hermione with Lavender Brown. Hermione goes to the only place she has ever felt safe, and she ends up in the arms of the woman she really loves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.**

**Prompt Ficathon femslash-writer.()dreamwidth.()org()/2289().html (Remove ())!**

Ron really messed up this time. Normally, Hermione could look past the late nights coming home drunk, but this she really couldn't get over. The man she thought loved her hadmessed up for the last time. That man had the nerve to cheat on her with that bimbo Lavender Brown in their martial bed. He hadn't even denied it when the she caught them together. That pig just invited her to join them.

Not knowing where to go, the young witch went to the first place she could think of, Hogwarts. It was where she had fallen in love, where she had made her first real friends, and where she had watched her friends die as they foughtside by sideagainst evil.

Hermione didn't really know what she was going to do once she got to the gates. Her mind wasn't in the mood to overthink things. With the familiar feeling of her insides being squeezed through a tube, she disappparted to the place she knew she would always be welcome with or without the presence ofher cheating, soon-to-be, ex-husband.

Everything was quiet. It was nighttime and far past curfew for any Hogwarts students to be out, so it wasn't that surprising it was so silent**.** Finally alone, the bushy haired Gryffindor could cry in peace. Not even bothering to try and openthe gates, the young woman fell to her knees letting out heaving sobs that no one wouldhear. Hermione didn't expect anyone would notice her outside, but one person would notice.

It was unusual for someone to teach a subject at Hogwarts and also be Headmaster or Headmistress of the school. It had only been attempted once before, and in that time, the school had almost been forced to close. Only the Great Minerva McGonagall would even dare attempt it after the miserable failure that was Headmaster Dilys Derwent. The current Headmistress was working hard grading transfiguration essays until the office started screeching in alarm. There was an intruder at the front gates. The castle hadn't let her know who, but the Head of Gryffindor was ready for a fight. With her wand drawn, she approached the gates with the caution of a cat trying not to alert its prey.

"Identify yourself," McGonagall yelled as she approached. She could hear a woman crying from far off but during the war, the dark side had been known use tortured victims as bait to lure in Order members.

Hermione looked up seeing Minerva, but she couldn't _speak a word in response__**.**_Uponseeing Hermione though, the older witch let her sense of caution go and ran towards her broken friend. "My dear, what has happened?"

The bushy haired witch sobbed harder as her mentor wrapped her in her strong arms. The Headmistress certainly wasn't in her prime**,** but she was more fit than majority of the wizarding population. With ease, the woman carried the crying girl in her arms, all the whileglaring at the murmuring portraits as she made her way towards her chambers.

Upon the threshold, Hermione could have sworn she heard her ex-professor whisper _Granger_ before being admitted into her quarters. McGonagall sat upon the couch still cradling her old friend, knowing thatleaving the young Gryffindor'spresence for even a moment would cause the sobbing only to intensify. The older witch whispered words of comfort in her native tongue of Gaelic as her mother did when she was younger.

It took a good half hour before Hermione's tears were able to stop flowing and her breathing was able to return to normal. She still held on to her ex-professor as though she were the only life preserver to save her from the impending storm**.**

"Lass, what happened?" McGonagall had called Hermione, Lass or Lassy, ever since the girl left school to conquer He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It washer special pet name spoken in fondness of her young friend.

"I…I don't…I can't." Hermione was struggling with her words as a fresh wave of salty tears formed pathways down her face.

"Take your time. I am here as long as you need." They were destined notto talk tonight as both woman held each other until they both were lulled into much needed slumber after a very stressful day.

Hermione was the first to wake an hour later noticing that her head was still nestled securely in her mentor's firm bosom. Noticing the change of pressure on her chest, McGonagall awoke to scared eyes staring up at her. "It is alright, Mo Grah. It is dark. Come to bed."

The young witch was too tired to protest as she was pulled from the couch. Minerva led her by the wrist into what could only be the Headmistress's chambers. They were decorated with green tartan. No one but Hermione knew about her affinity for green. She may be a Gryffindor, but the McGonagall clan would always be her colors first.

Without preamble, the Headmistress transfigured their clothing into something more suitable for bed wear. The girl was now wearing flannel pants and a cotton pullover. Minerva wore her usual attire of anightgown, but she wore her nice one because now she had a guest that she wanted to look herbest in front of.

Pulling back the covers, McGonagall dismissed any questionsthe young woman had of their sleeping arrangements, "Climb in dear. I know I will sleep better knowing you are safe."

It was just an excuse. Minerva had found herself having feelingsfor the woman ever since the war. It was clear that she had grown from the girl she had once called a friend. Seeing her fight in battle, the Headmistress couldn't help but fall a little bit in love with every passing moment. The power, the beauty, and the knowledge all was like an aphrodisiac calling Minerva to take, touch, and taste the woman she so longed for.

Minerva had not made known her desires, as it seemed Hermione was destined to be with Ronald Weasley. It had saddenedthe older woman to know that her protégé may well become nothing more than a housewife married to an impotent husband (or rather not impotent with Lavender Brown)**.** Not that it was wrong to want to be a stay at home mother, but it did not seem like something that would ever make the young witch happy.

Having come to the Transfiguration professor in need rather than the girl's husband, it gave the professor hope that they might at least rekindle their own friendship. Though secretly, she would always desire more than she thought Hermione would be willing to offer.

Hermione lay on the very edge of the bed,not wanting to invade the space of her former professor. Under the guise of sleep, the headmistress rolled over reaching out for the woman she desired pulling her closer until the women were flush against one another.

It took awhile for both to fall asleep, as they were hyper aware of every single point at which their bodies connected. It would be lie to say that either woman wasn't at least turned on a little bit by their closeness.

Eventually both fell asleep. Minerva didn't have to be in the Great Hall for breakfast. It wasn't required for the headmistress to show up, though most enjoyed dining with the rest of the students and staff. The current headmistress liked to spend at least two mornings alone for breakfast. It allowed her to catch up on her reading. For this reason no one would think it odd and come looking for her if she didn't show up in the Great Hall for a while.

McGonagall was the first to wake this time. She was pleased to find that the young woman had an affinity for using her bosom as a pillow in her sleep. At that thought the older witch felt a rush of wetness in her loins. Feeling guilty for enjoying the closeness to the married woman, theHeadmistress tried to gently lift Hermione from her breasts so she could prepare herself for the day.

The young witch had always been a light sleeper. As she felt her pillow being removed from under her she reached out towards it trying to let it know it should stay. In her sleepy state Hermione didn't realize that she was grabbing the woman's breast of whom she had had a crush on since her fourthyear. Hearing a gasp,the bushy haired witch pulled herself from the last of the sleep that still clung to her. The first thing, much to her horror, that Hermione noticed was that she was grabbing a woman's boob. The second thing, much to her embarrassment, that Hermione noticed was that said boob belonged to her long time crush.

"Well, normally I would say you should buy a witch a dinner before, Lass**.**" Of course the Great Minerva McGonagall would make a sarcastic remark at a moment like that.

"Merlin, I am so sorry Minerva," Hermione pulled her hand away as though it had been burned.

"It is quite alright, Hermione. How about we get something to eat, and then you can tell me about last night, hmm?"

"If I must. I suppose I need to tell someone. You are sure to find out soon enough if I decide to follow through with what I am thinking about doing**."** Upon first seeing Ron, the young witch had been crushed, but now she was just mad. How dare he do that to her? She wouldn't stand idly by- she planned to ask for what rarely happened in the wizarding world…a divorce.

Both women transfigured their ruffled clothing into pants and a cotton shirt that would be presentable even if it weren't just the two of them. Minerva directed Hermione towards the couch as summoned a house elf to get them some tea and ginger newts. She also instructed the little elf to tell Filius that he was in charge of things for the day for she was not to be disturbed until the next day.

After everything was situated, the two witches just starred at one another willing the other to talk first. Having been a professor many years, McGonagall was able to outlast her former student in the silent battle of wills.

"Fine, I will talk first. I…was upset because…because I had found Ron in bed with Lavender Brown last night." It was hard to admit in the light of day, but that was in fact what she had seen. Hermione was more upset with herself for believing that they ever had a chance of making it work. Ron was a dunderhead, and she was the brightest witch of her age. They were perpetually moving in different directions with no signs of changing. Hermione had even tried to be at home more and work less because he had insisted he was the man and thus the breadwinner. She thought he was an idiot but had gone along with it for the sake of their marriage.

It had been quiet for some time, the young witch finally decided to look up to see the older witch's reaction. What she saw shocked her. Minerva McGonagall was fuming. Never would the bushy haired witch imagine her professor reacting like this. She had expected pity, sympathy, or perhaps advice, but she had certainly not thought of a plan for this emotion. "Minerva…it is alright."

"No it is certainly not, Lass!" The Headmistress stood and started to pace much to her friend's dismay.

"Please, calm down."

"I will not calm down! How dare he do this to you while I sat idly by thinking that you had finally found your happiness? I allowed this to happen. I should have acted sooner."

"Minerva, you aren't making sense. None of this is your fault." Hermione finally stood reaching out to place a hand on her former professor's shoulder in hopes of stilling her erratic pacing.

Once again, Hermione was shocked by the older woman's emotion. The young witch could see tears in her mentor's eyes as she stared at her. Following her most basic instinct, Hermione reached up to soothingly stroke the distraught witch's check.

There is a saying that both good and bad things come in threes. Whether good or bad, the Headmistress let one more emotion shine through her eyes while looking at her long time crush. Minerva McGonagall claimed Hermione Granger's lips in a fierce kiss, expressing her pain as well as her love for the young woman.

The older witch dragged her bottom lip underneath Hermione's sucking the young witch's lip into her mouth as she went. Really getting into, Minerva licked and nipped the other woman's bottom lip. Hermione was quick to respond using her own tongue to tease the older witch's top lip trying to gain entrance. It was all tongue, teeth, and moisture.

The kiss only ended when both women needed to breathe. Hermione couldn't believe what a good kisser this seemingly straight-laced woman was. "That was….that was amazing."

"You weren't so bad yourself, Hermione," the Headmistress said smiling at her former pupil.

"What does this mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean," Minerva said, finally content with life.

"What if I want it to mean something more than you are willing to give." The young witch was still unsure of what her former mentorwanted of her.

"Impossible, I want everything with you Hermione. I have wanted it for awhile now."

"Oh Minerva, so have I," Hermione leaned in kissing Minerva once again with passion. "I have loved you for so long."

"Me too, love. Me too."

**-Epilogue-**

It had been two years since Hermione had run out on the scene with Lavender and Ron. She never had been so happy to have such a terrible moment in her life because it lead her right to the true love of her life, Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva had insisted that Hermione stay in her guest room that night reasoning that she had no where else to go. Hermione's parents were still in Australia and she wouldn't feel welcome at the Burrow after what happened with Ron. One night turned into two, which turned into never leaving. It took a month of dating before they decided to take their relationship to the next level. The sex had been amazing, better than Hermione ever had with Ron. The Headmistress's tongue was like magic the way it brought her to the edge just to pull her back again and again until with a scream she came, knocking herself unconscious for twenty minutes. Minerva had been very pleased with herself, but the smirk on her face didn't last long when her lover decided it was her turn for pleasure. The ex-Transfiguration professor was very pleased that her former pupil's skill for excelling extended beyond the classroom.

Hermione had become the new Transfiguration professor for the younger grades while Minerva took her on as an apprentice before allowing her to take over her older students. It was the perfect situation having both women working at the same place. It even gave Hermione a few ideas for kinky bedroom sex; after all Minerva was now both her boss and her mentor. There were many fun scenarios to play out with that.

"I love you, Minerva McGonagall," Hermione said as her breath danced against the heated flesh of her lover. She had been teasing her woman for almost an hour now. The Headmistress was ready to explode, if only her girlfriend would touch her in that special spot!

"Please, love. I need…please." Minerva's hips lifted to press up against her lover, hoping to give Hermione an idea of what she really needed.

"And what is it you need, my darling?" The younger witch had been very into talking to her lover during sex. Professor McGonagall hadn't been as vocal as her lover, but with some encouragement she was learning to vocalize more and more during love making.

"I want you to…ugh…fuck me, baby. Please, I need you down there." Knowing that she was letting her lover off easy, Hermione took pity driving two fingers into her lovers waiting pussy.

"Mmmm…you are so wet." The new Transfiguration's professor knew that Minerva wouldn't like being teased more. She didn't slow her fingers; instead, she pumpedwith all her strength with every inward stroke. Lowering her body so where her mouth could reach her lover's center, Hermione took her woman's clit in her mouth making tight circles around it with her tongue.

The Headmistress couldn't hold back any longer, with a noise somewhere between an animal growl and a human cry, she let go, tumbling over the edge on her lover's fingers.

"Oh my…oh fuck…fuck…that was…fuck…thank you love." Minerva curled around her partner knowing that Hermione would always be there for her. They would be together forever if the older witch had anything to say about it. They were simply perfect together.

**I am terribly bored. If anyone has a prompt they would like me to fill, please message me. Also Fermslash Prompt Ficathon on femslash-writer.()dreamwidth () .org()/2289.()html - (remove ()). It might take me a little while because I like to have all my stories beta(ed), but if I know the fandom and pairing, I will write the story. **


End file.
